Aphmau One-Shots
by PhoenixDropBee
Summary: I like to write about the ships of Aphmau's Many Series. I like to write about Mystreet, PDH, and maybe even AUs. You can request any one-shots if you want. Thanks for checking out my book!
1. Aaron -- Emerald Secret

Aaron - Emerald Street - Episode 13

 _ **MEMORIES**_

The moment the knife was in her hand, the moment I fell. Ien was right, my last thoughts would've been on how miserable my life has been but, all I could think about was her face. The moments, all the way back.

Highschool was like an old dream. The old days, the easy days. I would've never thought of seeing Ien, his old face. I would've never thought of seeing Aphmau with the look of malice and hatred. Maybe Tatiana was right. I should've gone away, turned back. She called me a coward, a pitiful friend. The words stung as much as the knife wound.

Garroth, Zane, Irene knows where. Michi and Lucinda, looking at me, the equal amount of disgust Ien wore on his face. _The taunting green eyes._

 _Aphmau, her cruel words, she sounded like Ien. Ien was hers. The fiancé of someone with a manipulative and twisted mind like his. My world, bursting into flames. Her hatred broke his frail heart. She tore it apart, the tear deeper as she said those words. The tears in my eyes, her eyes showed no sympathy, no remorse._

I didn't want to live through this nightmare. I wanted it to be over. I wanted to escape this nightmare. I wanted to wake up, see her adoring face, see my friends by my side. But all that's in my sight is a look of disgust. _The best thing I could do for her was to die. I would've just thrown myself off that mountain if I had a choice. It wasn't my Aphmau. It wasn't the little 'potato' from High School. It wasn't my love. It was real. So was me going down that mountain, along with the sweet memories of Aphmau._

 _Ien may have thought that knife killed me, maybe even Aphmau's presence, but like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

 _The next thing to do is to get up and show Ien an Ultima in action. Because there's no way in hell I'm giving up on her. Aphmau will be mine, once again._


	2. Aphmau -- StarLight

Aphmau - Starlight - Mystreet

I couldn't believe my own eyes. Starlight Wonderland! My dreams came true the minute we landed. Melissa shared all the amazing things we were going to do during our stay. The remainder of the vacation would be devoted to going to the parks and pools but, Aaron was going to be there. After one, empty year. After the heartbreak and mystery. _Will he even like me? Will he even love me? She couldn't help but think, that deep inside, that disgusting part of herself would show to Aaron. Ein's horrific ways would prove victorious against their love._ "I won't let that get to me" Her words of motivation would prove it's worth throughout the vacation.

I sat down at the beach, proving my failure in finding Aaron. I couldn't listen to Melissa, my excitement got the best of me. The ocean's waves seemed to taunt me when I lost my way to Aaron. I am such a fool! A slight brush in the sand startled me ever so slightly. I couldn't bear look at anyone right now with the embarrassment of getting lost. I glanced to the side, only seeing the face of the one I yearned for eternity. _Aaron._

His face had the same expression. The nervousness, the anxiety, it melted away. _He was there. Right infront of me._ I slowly stood up, watching his eyes connect with mine. The sadness seemed to rush away at that moment. Adrenaline filled my veins as I ran to him and embraced him. Ttears flooded our eyes. The wait was finally over.

 _The suppressed love of the two as set free. The one year of loneliness and regret melted away. That moment, was what the year was all about._

 ** _I missed you. I missed you more._**


	3. Zane -- StarLight

ZANE - STARLIGHT

The moment we were gone from Ghost, it was just us. Us as in Kawaii-Chan, the girl that, I think I've fallen madly in love with.

Those past memories have collided into one emotion. Those sweet eyes she casts on me. That smile. Did I notice all of that before? It all seemed so vivid. We were so close together. Our chests were nearly touching as we hid in silence. That sigh of relief was followed by her sweet voice.

These past few days were, refreshing, if you will. As Kawaii-Chan and I shared personal things to one another, I got a glimpse of the similarity of our lives. The lack of confidence, lack of worth. It all connected. She was no different then her siblings. Though, I was very different from Garroth, we both couldn't match up to expectations of the others. The meaning of our existences was overshadowed by our siblings, someone who we could never match up to. It was devastating to hear _Nana_ go through the same thing I had.

That refreshment, that newly found connection between us, sparked something. That one thing, something I just couldn't identify. It was like a spark. The start of something that I couldn't extinguish once it was set. It was like, when I first started hearing Nana open up to me was when it was set. I grew, more attached, to this feeling as we kept bonding. I was, of course, not so used to this sort of feeling of passion.

I'd find myself looking forward to look at her, talk to her, smile with her. It was an uncontrollable feeling to belong next to her. Opening up to eachother was a thing I needed the most. After the incident a year ago, I couldn't help but think of a missing piece in my life. Everything happened so fast back there, and there this depressing sense of hopelessness of someone being there to guide me back to my normal self. As dramatizing as it was, re-living it through thought wasn't as hurtful when she was there to listen and support me. It was a feeling I had grown to be fond of.

When Aph first came home, we were all in that dark state of mind, feeling alone and distant from the others. It was a feeling I could not bear to feel any longer. Though, Garroth, Kim, and Lucinda were all there for it and understood me, I just didn't feel comfortable sharing it with people with the same mindset.

Kawaii-Chan was there to listen. In that horrific state of our lives, in that dark path of corrupt, she was that light, shining through the darkness. It was a miracle to find her there just when you thought no one could. I could never reciprocate that feeling to her. I could never tell her, share with her, this spark inside. It would ruin all of this. These feelings would have to wait for another day. She would always Kawaii-Chan. She would always be there for me.

But what if this feeling would be the doom of this? Maybe that was something I was wrong about all along.

Oh my Starlight they kissed! Sorry for delays. I like to take a long time analyzing episodes and absorbing the possible feelings of the characters while writing. It helps me grasp the concept of the chapter better and make it a better quality. Hope you like it!


End file.
